Millicent Vaughn (c1734-1787)
Marriage to Benjamin Price Millicent married Benjamin Price (c1733-bef1770). Will Millicent's will was dated December 9, 1784 and proved May 26, 1787. It can be found in Baltimore County Wills, Liber 4, folios 243-244. Text of Will In the name of God, Amen. On the ninth day of December in the year of our Lord one thousand seven hundred and eighty-four, I Millison Price of Baltimore County in the state of Maryland being weak in body but of perfect mind and memory, thanks be given unto God therefor, calling unto mind the mortality of my body and knowing that it is appointed for all women once to die, do make and ordain this my Last Will and Testament. That is to say, principally and first of all, I give and recommend my soul into the hands of God that gave it and for my body I recommend it to the earth to be buried in a Christian-like and decent manner at the discretion of my Executors, nothing doubting but at the General Resurrection I shall receive the same again by the mighty power of God. And as touching such worldly estate wherewith it hath pleased God to bless me in this life, I give, devise, and dispose of the same in the following manner and form: And first of all I give and bequeath unto my youngest and beloved son John Price the plantation I now live on with eighty-six acres of land more or less, and, as for my movable estate and household furnishings with five Negroes—Zingo, Dick, Peter, Paschence, and Elizeabeth, I leave to be sold and the money arising from sale to be equally divided amongst the rest of my beloved children—Rachel, Thomas, Christopher, Edeth, Benjamin, Mordeca, Millindia, and Gist. Item. I give to my well beloved son Thomas Price and my beloved brother Christopher Vaughan whom I likewise constitute, make, and ordain my only and sole Executors of this my Last Will and Testament of all and singular the messages and tenements by them freely to dispose of and divided as above directed, and I do verily, utterly disallow, revoke, and annul all and every other former testaments, wills, legacies and executors by me in any way before this time named, willed, and bequeathed, ratifying and confirming this and no other to be my Last Will and Testament. In witness whereof, I have hereunto set my hand and seal the day and year above written. her Millison + Price { SEAL } mark Signed, sealed, published, pronounced, and declared by the said Millison Price as her Last Will and Testament in the presence of the subscribers his John + Brown mark Benjamin Vaughan Benjamin Merriman Baltimore County, to wit: On the 26th day of May, 1787, came John Brown and Benjamin Vaughin, two of the subscribing evidences to the aforegoing Last Will and Testament of Millison Price, late of said County, deceased, and made oath etc. that they did see the Testatrix sign and seal this will, that they heard her publish, pronounce, and declare the same to be her Last Will and Testament, that at the time of her so doing she was to the best of their apprehensions of sound disposing mind, memory, and understanding, and that they subscribed their names as Witnesses thereto in her presence, at her request, and in the presence of Benjamin Merriman, the other subscribing witness. Sworn before me, Register of Wills for the County aforesaid. Wm. Buchanan Ancestors The following tree demonstrates the known ancestors of Millicent Vaughn: *Millicent Vaughn (c1734-1787) **Abraham Vaughn II ***Abraham Vaughn **Edith Gist (bef1715-aft1734) ***Richard Gist (c1683-1741) ****Christopher Gist ****Edith Cromwell ***Zipporah Murray (1685-1760) ****James Murray (1665-1704) ****Jemima Morgan (c1668-1711) *****Thomas Morgan *****Mary Elenor Hanna References *Will contributed to the MdGenWeb Project by Curt L. Sytsma Category:Vaughn (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles